Remember
by FireWolf1
Summary: A/U fic about when Qui and Obi visits earth and finds friends that had to leave the temple. Part One of two or three.


Remember  
  
A/N semi-AU and i do not *sniff* own Star Wars, George Lucas and LucasfilmsLTD. do.  
  
***~~~....... means switching over to other charecters or places italics mean memory or dream Underline means mindspeak  
  
"Ivy, you do remember that we have to meet those special trainers we get today? Right?" said the red haired girl. She had sartlingly bluegreen eyes, and her hair was a deep rust color. Five-feet-eight-inches she was trim but not skinny.  
  
"Yes, Anala, I know," replied the raven haired girl beside her. She had eyes of deep emerald that accented her tanned skin. "Do you think they're a couple of hot guys?"  
  
"If they are, we better get our shopping done"  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"No!" Qui-Gon awoke screaming.  
  
"Master, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing but bad dreams, padawan, nothing but bad dreams."  
  
"Now approaching the earth system," the computer droned, as they both started adjusting knobs and levers.  
  
"You do remember that we start training those two 'apprentices' Yoda found us?"  
  
Qui-Gon asked his young apprentice.  
  
"For the last time, I REMEMBER!" Obi-Wan said in mock outrage.  
  
"Good. You know it would be really cool if they were Ivy and Anala."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"You know, it would be rally cool if our new trainers were the real Qui-Gon and  
  
Obi-Wan," Ivy said as she and Anala went into their quarters.  
  
"To be spirited away to unknown planets, to have a dog fight with an Imperial cruiser, to meet them face to face; especially Obi-Wan," Anala replied, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"They might not look like their charecters in the movies. After all, Jack Smith has white blond hair but the real Obi might have sandy blond hair. Catch," as Ivy started gathering her weaponry and throwing Anala's at her.  
  
"Still, it would be cool, dontcha think,"  
  
(A/N: that part of the conversation I MUST credit to my best friend [and inspiration for Ivy])^_^  
  
"Yep" Ivy said as they left their quarters for the training room they were to report to.  
  
"We're here," Anala said as she paused in front of the door. She had the strangest feeling, like she was about to meet an old friend after a long time away from them.  
  
"So what are we waiting for," Ivy replied as she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Careful."  
  
"Hello! Any one- here" Ivy said the "here" part as she saw their "trainers", they were looking at Anala and Ivy as if they were ghosts.  
  
"Why are you lookimg at us like that, we're not ghosts," Anala said quietly.  
  
"To us you are, Anala" Obi-Wan said, just as quietly.  
  
"Would I be here if I was," Anala replied, without relizing he knew her name.  
  
All of a sudden memories hit Anala like a ton of bricks, making her faint.  
  
Images of running through gardens filled with fountains, hiding from from a boy who she looked up to very much, a guy she knew she would love in time, running into their masters talking about their progress, knowing that Qui-Gon and her master, Ivy Creana, would some day be together, as she hoped to be with Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anala, wake up, our masters our fighting again," Obi-Wan said with a grin.  
  
"Again, Obi-Wan?" Anala said trying not to blush.  
  
"It's good to have you back again," Obi-Wan said as he swept Anala into a big hug, starting to cry into her shoulder. "The Council said you and Master Ivy were killed in a freak cruiser accident, and for eight years I believed it."  
  
"Hush now, Ben," for that was what she called him, "It would take more than a star cruiser to kill me, and any way, don't we have to stop our masters?" trying not to cry her self. Eight years was a long time.  
  
Obi-Wan had calmed down at the mention of his old nick-name.  
  
"If she's hurt in any way, I'll hurt you!" Ivy said to Qui-gon during a pause in the fighting.  
  
"Does remembering things hurt you, Master Ivy" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" she snapped in reply.  
  
"Everything. Oh, by the way does this mean any thing to you? Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering leads to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon said casualy, as if he was used to saying this every day to her.  
  
"Looks like our padawans are at it again," Ivy said to Qui-Gon as he approached.  
  
"Since this was where you and Any were talking*cough cough*, I figured he'd show up here," Qui-Gon replied as he came up.  
  
"It would be helpful if ya'll had a 28 day moon cycle like I had back home,'' Ivy retorted, slightly blushing.  
  
Quigon just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It feels good to be back and remembering my days at the temple," Ivy said with a sigh.  
  
"At least you didn't faint," Anala said, mock-envious.  
  
"Hey want to go to the mall? They of some really cool stores there," Ivy said with a giggle.  
  
"Sure, why not learn more about earth girls?" Qui-Gon answered her.  
  
"You do know that you're charecters in a movie here?" Ivy asked innocently.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Uh oh, Ivy here comes that guy that kept hitting on you in high school," Anala said, slightly worried.  
  
"Kendo practice with a perve for almost 260 days a year is so anoying," Ivy said, in an undertone. "Hi, Michaelm Brenado, right?" Qui, would you mind acting as my boyfriend for a minute? Ivy said to a dark haired boy that had just come up, adding that thought to Qui-Gon.  
  
I'd be honored, Qui-gon replied.  
  
"Glad to see you remembered," Michaelm replied with a grin that was to sweet for Ivy's comfort. Standing at six feet and eight inches he was swarthy and muscular, luckily for Ivy he didn't tower over her as he did with Anala."Who's your friend," he added with a trace of contempt in his voice.  
  
"Oh, him?"she asked innocently enough, "Just my boyfriend, Quin Gonjin. He's from China."  
  
"Ah. Oh, you might want to go back to the temple, something very dangerous is happening there" he answered with an evil grin, then he dissapeared.  
  
"What was that suppossed to mean?" Anala asked, starting to feel uneasy  
  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied slinging an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered to him, glad for the warmth and comfort.  
  
"Don't you think that we'd better get back? After all that was a bit ominous," Ivy said to Qui-Gon and their apprentices  
  
"Yes, I don't trust Brenado," Qui-Gon said, slightly worried.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Oh shit!" Ivy said as she hit the temple gates hard.  
  
"Calm down master Ivy," Obi-Wan said to his friends training master  
  
"I'm not goin' to calm down! I want to kill the bastards that did this!" Ivy yelled back at him just as Anala and Qui-Gon got back. "Feeling better Any?" she added.  
  
"Ya, though I still feel quesy" Anala said shakily, the force of the nasau had left her feeling weak.  
  
"Come here, I want to try something," Obi-Wan said to Anala.  
  
Anala went over to him. He suddenly grabbed her dagger and made two cuts, one in his arm and one in hers.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!?" Anala yelled as she felt the pain of the cut  
  
"Hush," Obi-Wan said soothingly as he pressed their arms together.  
  
Light slowly started to fill the eyes of their bewildered masters as Anala began to feel reenergized.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Ivy asked very confused, as Anala sighed as if coming from a very deep sleep.  
  
"I have no idea," Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"You o.k. Any?" Obi-Wan asked Anala.  
  
"I think so. What the heck did you just pull?" she answered him.  
  
"Something one of the temple healers showed me. Actually, I over saw her use that, and I just modified it a bit." Obi-Wan answered her.  
  
"A bit?" Qui-Gon asked, incredulous  
  
"As long as Any's all right" Ivy interupted.  
  
"Whoa! I don't know but it feels as if Brenado and -- Xanatose?" Qui- Gon said, his sense of the living force growing in a strange/familiar way  
  
"Finish your sentance please" Ivy said. Knowing Qui-Gon since she had come to the temple, she knew who he was talking about.  
  
"They're here," Qui-Gon said nervously.  
  
"Oh shit," Ivy and Obi-Wan said at the same time; Obi-Wan picking up some of the colorful language Ivy and Anala had gained.  
  
"Can somebody please tell me who the hell Xanatose is?" Anala asked.  
  
"Xanatose was Qui's old apprentice. They went on a mission to Telios for some sort of conference. While there Xanatose met his father, Citron. His father tried to corrupt him. Qui ended up fight ing the guy and killing him. This was happened when Ivy and Xanatose were around 15." Obi-Wan answered, with more contempt than necessary.  
  
"I can tell you didn't like the guy," Anala said.  
  
"Hell no! He was a rude bas- biased son of a Sith! He insulted me just because I went into AgriCorp. I happenned to like working with plants and animals." he replied. "I still do," he added with a smile at Anala.  
  
"Ain't that sweet. But I think we better split up and make sure they don't wreak more havoc here at the temple. Me and Qui will take East while ya'll two take West. Got that?" Ivy cut in like a drill sargent.  
  
"Got it," Anala and Obi-Wan said at the same time; smiling at each other.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"I have a feeling Windu won't exactly like our masters ending up together," Obi-Wan remarked as he and Anala worked they're way methodically through the west end of of the temple complex. "Especially when she's grown since the last time we saw her."  
  
"He's gonna have to live with it," Anala said with a laugh. "And if he tries a move on her 'newfound "blessings", we have a few tricks up our sleeves we learned here," she added crinkling her eyes in amusement.  
  
The last time any one from the Jedi temple had seen Master Ivy Creana and padawan Anala Firedancer, they both were a little flat on the chest, even though Ivy was 15 and Anala was 10.  
  
"How did you get Master Ivy as your master?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Do you remember Etas LeVratia?"  
  
"I think so. Wasn't he that prince from the Miaro system?"  
  
"Yep. We went back to his own planet for a birthday celebration in his father's honor. There I met Saset, his brother. That's where Saset mentioned me as a potential wife for himself. Etas almost went balistic. Any way my Master turned the offer down politely. Next day he died."  
  
"You're joking right? Last time I heard, Saset was only 14 at the time of Master Etas's death. How can a fourteen year old kill a fully trained knight?" Obi wan said in astonishment.  
  
"I think he died of some rare poison."  
  
"You mean you don't know how your own master died. How did you get out?"  
  
"One of Etas's servants escorted me out. I had a feeling that my master knew he was going to die though. It felt very planned to me."  
  
"Why did it feel planned? I mean, we can't tell these things, especialy when our masters plan them." Obi-Wan said in some confusion.  
  
"My master didn't know that I could fly a star cruiser, and the fact that i learned pretty damn quick added to the fact that it was a personal servant that escorted me back to the temple kind of made me suspicious," Anala replied with a grin.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"It's good to have you two back. With Obi-Wan brooding over Any all the time, it was starting to make me feel depressed." Qui-Gon remarked to Ivy as they walked down the silent coridors of the east end of the temple.  
  
"I guess he would brood over his next girlfriend. You do know that Any likes him as well," Ivy replied  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Why do you think I sent them to the west end? After all, what better way to let each others feelings known?" Ivy replied in a giggle  
  
Qui-Gon just laughed.  
  
"Not again," Qui-Gon sighed, starting to get annoyed. He was just about to reply to that last remark of Ivy's.  
  
"What now?" Ivy asked feeling the same disturbence in the Force and starting to get annoyed her self.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Not now," Obi-Wan sighed, feeling the same sense of life forms that his and Anala's masters were feeling.  
  
"They can't be back yet! I mean, they were here earlier, but I felt that feeling fade a while back," Anala replied in exasperation.  
  
"Well if you can't feel him, you can certainly see him now! run!" Obi- Wan yelled as they both spotted a dairk haired young man aiming a blaster at them.  
  
"Who was that?"Anala asked a few minutes later, hidden in a broom closet with Obi-Wan, their contact with the force dampened as far as they dared to go.  
  
"I'm not entirely certain, but I think that was Xanatose," Obi-Wan replied; checking to make sure his blaster was secured alongside his light saber. "Oh yeah I forgot to give this to you earlier," he added throwing some thing at Anala.  
  
"My light saber! Thank you!" Anala said in surprise as she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome!" he replied as she backed up to look in his face, cupping her cheek.  
  
All of a sudden, Anala couldn't move, couldn't think. All that she really could do was look into Obi-Wans eyes, eyes so full of love and tenderness for her. Then she felt his lips on hers and all she could do was just stand there and let him kiss her.  
  
"You're so lucky I didn't hit you," Anala said dreamilly when they released, "the last time a guy tried that with me, he couldn't ride a bike for a week."  
  
"Oh really?" Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't do that with me, would you?" he smiled. Blaster shots suddenly ripped through the wooden door of the closet.  
  
"Ready to fight?" Anala asked Obi-Wan, igniting her flame patterned light saber. noticing his stare she added "There's a reason the called me 'Firedancer.'"  
  
"You bet I am!" he said igniting his blue one  
  
"You might want to move, he's going to stab the door right were your heart is."  
  
No sooner than he moved, a deep red light saber burst through, right were Obi-Wan's heart would have been.  
  
"Yo! Bastardo! If you wanna fight, fight me! I'm ready, willing, and more than able to kill ya!" Anala confronted the dark haired stranger that had burst through the closet door.  
  
"I can see that!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Oh before I kill you, who are you?" Anala asked innocently.  
  
"The name's Xanatose" he replied; parying a thrust from Obi-Wan.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Shit! Any and Obi are in deep trouble!" Ivy yelled as she raced towards the west end of the temple.  
  
"How so?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Xanatose."  
  
"Against our apprentices? That son of a Sith lord is going to pay if either one gets hurt!" Qui-Gon yelled.  
  
Ivy laughed. "Funny, I've never heard you curse before."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"I heard you were dead. So were have you been for the past eight and a half years?" Obi-Wan asked Xanatose as he blocked Xanatose. Anala was in a niche in the wall behind them, healing a cut Xanatose had given her just under her left breast.  
  
"Biding my time here on earth. Then I felt you and Master Qui-Gon return and the flareing of Anala's and Master Ivy's memories. So I decided to test their skills and to finaly get my revenge on your master," Xanatose replied with an evil grin. "It's a shame though, that you won't see your future children." he added as he sent a pulse towards Anala that lifted chunks of broken, sharpened plaster.  
  
"Anala, look out!" Obi-Wan yelled at her.  
  
Almost instantly a flash of light nearly blinded the boys; and incenerated the splinters.  
  
"Don't do that again," she warned Xanatose light heartedly.  
  
"I pity you," Xanatose said jokingly to Obi-Wan as the fight started again."Yet I envy you. You got a nice girl."  
  
"Cool, this is starting to feel just like a practice session with the temple trainers," Anala laughed as she blocked Xanatose's strike at her head.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Qui! Watch it!" Ivy yelled as she pushed Qui-Gon out of the way of a pendulum. "This place is boobytrapped."  
  
"I kind of figured that! But what set them of?"  
  
"Him maybe?" Ivy replied, pointing at a man with mahogony colored hair.  
  
"Isn't that Brenado?"  
  
"Yep." it was the last thing Ivy said before they both blacked out.  
  
Xanatose, I have Masters Qui-Gon and Ivy. Brenado said through the mind link  
  
You do? Very impressive. Xanatose replied.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"You do have a star cruiser here right?" Xanatose asked with an evil grin.  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANY THING?" Obi-Wan bellowed. He was angry because Xanatose was spending to much time flirting with Anala and not enough time fighting. It also didn't help the fact that he was bleeding heavily from a wound in his side.  
  
"Because Brenado just kiddnapped your masters," Xanatose replied as he sent a force pulse through out the hall, lifting dust and making Obi-Wan and Anala cover their eyes.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell he go?" Anala yelled as she looked around a few seconds later.  
  
"I don't know. We'd best check out the west wing though in case they left some clue as to where the've been taken." Obi-Wan replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close.  
  
"If I loose Ivy like I lost Etas, I don't know what I'll do. Though I probably will quit my training," Anala sobbed in his shoulder. "After all it will be the second master I have lost."  
  
"Of course they won't die. You know our masters are tougher than that."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Ivy said as she came to in a small shipboard cabin.  
  
"I have no idea," Qui-Gon answered, some where next to her.  
  
"Welcome to the Golden Griffen, we are so glad to see you awake," Brenado's voice droned over the intercom system "Buckle your seatbelts and prepare for the jump into hyperspace."  
  
"Brenado you bastard, where the hell are you taking us!" Ivy yelled, knowing full well that they could hear her.  
  
"Back to Telios so Master Qui-Gon can pay for his crimes and you, Master Ivy, can learn about your history and the importance of blood lines." Xanatose answered.  
  
"Qui-Gon, eh? I thought it was Quin?" Michaelm added with an evil grin.  
  
"I didn't know you were mixed up with 'Lord Xanatose'" Ivy replied sarcastically. "And what do you mean by 'the importance of blood lines'?" she asked.  
  
"All that I am going to say to that is that in some systems it is perfectly legal for the wife to kill the child of the mistress." and with that reply the intercom shut down.  
  
"And what is that suppossed to mean?" Qui-Gon asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I think he means that my mum was a mistress on an other planet. After all I was born out of wedlock." Ivy replied with a yawn, snuggling close for mutual warmth. It was very chilly on the ship.  
  
"Ivy, I think the whole temple knows you were born out of wedlock," Qui-Gon said. Getting no reply he looked down at Ivy. "Figures she'd go to sleep."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Are you all right Any?" Obi-Wan asked, "You look pale."  
  
"Just trying to figure out what's been goin' on and why me and Ivy were sent to Earth" Anala replied in a soft voice, still thinking.  
  
"Ever heard of the Afrian Prophecy? 'Two women born unto the temple five years apart will bear offspring that will be the prevention of the Purge'," Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"It does ring a bell. But even if I was one of those women in the prophecy, it cannot be carried out now," Anala answered, sounding depressed.  
  
"Why?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Because I have not bled in three full years! A doctor- the best in the land even!- said I was barren! Even though I can still be active in bed, I cannot have kids!" she yelled, as she started to cry.  
  
"You didn't have to tell me any of this," Obi-Wan said holding her close and letting her cry.  
  
"Sorry if I yelled, it's just- I've never had to confront this before." Anala replied, her voice thick from crying.  
  
"Now approaching the Mealios system." the ship board computer droned.  
  
"From here it's a days ride through hyperspace to Telios." Anala said, relativly calm compared to a few minutes ago.  
  
"Don't forget we have to factor in refuelng time for the ship. How about if we land in Reloon and get dinner?" Obi-Wan asked as he prepared to land.  
  
"Hey, Ben, thanks for listening," Anala said.  
  
"No problem." he answered with a smile.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"You can quit your shoving! I'm going willingly!" Ivy snarled at the guards who met the ship.  
  
"You don't act it," the taller fo the three guards said, flirting a little.  
  
"Touch the kimono again and see what I do! FLIRT with me and see what I do!" she yelled back, starting to loose her temper.  
  
"Ok dove," the guard said.  
  
There was a loud, wet gasp, then the flirt fell in a bloody heap to the floor.  
  
"See?" Ivy said with an evil smile as she flashed her deadly, bladed fan at the guards.  
  
"We got it," the bolder of the remaining two said, a bit shakily.  
  
"Good!" she said, her smile getting eviler and wider.  
  
"I'll let you keep your toy. L-J2, get some of your cleaning drones down to level 214, on the double." the other guard said, regaining the use of voice and command.  
  
"Hope you two don't mind sharing a room," said one of the guards sarcastically.  
  
"You call this a room? Back home we called this a suite!" Ivy replied just as sarcastic. For in fact, it was nothing but a large, dank cave under the mansion Xanatose had taken over.  
  
"There should be straw or something in a corner over there for a bed. And good luck!" said the other guard. Ivy reminded him of so much of Xanatose. The only difference between Xanatose and Ivy was that she had a sense of humor as well as those brilliant emerald eyes of hers.  
  
"Thanks, we'll probably need it," Ivy said, looking grim.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Obi-Wan and Anala were sitting in the large bed that he and his master often used to take a break from piloting. But today, since neither he nor Anala remembered the route or even cared to learn it, a droid was piloting.  
  
"Thanks for the massage, by the way what time is it?" Anala said, dreamily.  
  
"Your welcome, and it's around six P.M." he said as he picked her up, Anala's flame-red slip starting to show from the split on her kimono.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" she shrieked at the unexpected surprise.  
  
"Ok, pet," he said, tumbling her back onto the bed.  
  
"Can't this wait?" she asked. She didn't really want to wait, after all she did love him, and knew that he loved her in return. But she was realy concerned about Ivy.  
  
"Hey, I'm worried about our masters, too. But they know how to look after each other. Who knows? Maybe they're about to hit the sack themselves?" he replied, trying to soothe her fears."  
  
"Maybe?" she said, finaly smiling in silent permission.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Don't worry Ivy, our padawans will get here," Qui-Gon said, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know, but I wish they would get here NOW," she replied, snuggling closer. She was in no mood to sleep, yet Qui-Gon's presence was comforting. Any way, it was cold in the cavern dungeon.  
  
"You know I missed the times when we were always fighting over who was the best swordsman in the order. You and I always in the practice rooms, going at each other while our Obi-Wan and Anala cheering us on and doing a running commentary especialy Anala with her 'There goes Qui-Gon with a spectacular thrust at Ivy side- I don't care what planet you're from that had to hurt!' when ever one of us was thrown against the wall or floor. It was especialy funny when Obi-Wan joined in," Qui-Gon said, smiling down at her.  
  
"You did?" she asked in return.  
  
"Yep," he said. He had the strangest urge just then. He felt like pulling her closer and kissing her, or maybe even going a bit farther. So he decided to.  
  
When Qui-Gon kissed Ivy, all she could do was to let him, after all they had been through a lot, and she'd often heard that people sometimes acted like this in stressful situations. And any way she wanted to see where this went.  
  
"Sorry, I um just wanted to know what it was like to uh kiss you," Qui-Gon said, a bit embarrassed by his lack of control.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a feeling our padawans are also doing some thing similar to this right now" she said with a smile.  
  
"That's a relief," Qui-Gon said as he kissed Ivy again, this time with a little more passion and love.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~***~~~***  
  
"Now approaching the Telios system" the computer droned a few hours later.  
  
"Damn! I was just starting to get comfortable, too!" Anala groaned as she pulled on her slip and camisole.  
  
"Wouldn't that be our luck?" Obi-Wan said with a grin at her, pulling on his under tunic.  
  
"Do you have any extra pants?" she asked as she rumaged around the cabinets. She didn't want to fight in her kimono  
  
"There should be some in your size on the third shelf to your right," he replied knowing how she felt. "It should be a full outfit." he added feeling her thought of: "what about a shirt?"  
  
"Thanks," Anala said as she pulled off her over slip and pulled on the clothes she had just found.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"We need to find were the hell they are!" Obi-Wan yelled at a silent and pensive Anala.  
  
"Duh! What do you think I'm doing?" she retorted. They were standing a few yards away from a large hedge, and beyond that was a huge, dark mansion. "I have a feeling that they're in that mansion," she added. She could feel them but she didn't want to send a message, after all Ivy did know they were coming.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this place," Obi-Wan said. "It reminds me of dark times, and even darker deeds."  
  
"I know how you feel," she replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "Some times I can't go into place because of the strength of the feelings of despair and hopelesness. Some Louisiana plantations are even worse because the slaves there were treated worse than even a Sith lord should be treated."  
  
"I didn't know that it was that strong for you."  
  
"I devoloped a talent on earth for seeing into the spirit world, the feeling of old souls who have lived there goes with that. And most of all, that talent is starting to be magnified by my contact with the force."  
  
"I am sorry for your burdens. That must weigh terrible on your mind," Obi-Wan said sympathetic.  
  
Anala just decided to not reply to that comment, after all what could she say? "It's almost eight by my watch. Even though it took us 12 hours to get here, we landed on the darker side of the planet, so we'll have to do some of this in the dark," she said instead.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Wake up! Time to see Master Xanatose!" a guard snarled at Ivy, Qui- Gon was already awake.  
  
"I'm getting up bastard!" She yelled back at their new guard. The other two that had been there to take them to their cell were discharged from the guard service to go on living their normal lives. She had told them to find her padawan and to lead her and Obi-Wan to the level where Ivy and Qui-Gon were going to be.  
  
"Next time some one tells you to get up around here do it quick!" he argued.  
  
"You heard how J-14 was killed?"  
  
"No. Why"  
  
"Just wondering," Ivy answered while Qui-Gon held back laughter.  
  
"Bring them in!" Xanatose yelled at his guards.  
  
To any one who didn't know him, he looked as he had a high night of spirits and ale. But the thing is, is that he seemed to always look like that now. Sleepless nights and days fighting in challenges had combined to make him look like a living zombie. If Ivy didn't loath the guy, she would have felt sorry for him.  
  
"May I ask what Your Lordship wants?" Ivy said, laying the sarcasm on a bit too thick.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Obi-Wan! Quick! Behind here!" Anala whispered urgently as she hid behind a tree.  
  
"Why?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"Someone's coming!" she whispered back. She felt a bit of Ivy with them, but that only meant that they had come into contact with her.  
  
"We need to find their apprentices, now!" one of the approaching people whispered to one or more others.  
  
"I know! Believe me if she's any thing like Xanatose, you don't want to disobey her!" said the other one (Anala had figured out that there were only two).  
  
"Whoa, you know our masters?" Anala said a bit carelessly.  
  
"You're Anala I presume?" said the one whom Anala had first heard.  
  
"You're even prettier in person." said the other.  
  
"I am very flattered, but don't push your luck," she said before Obi- Wan could say any thing.  
  
"My name is Jossefis Runolo and my flirtatious brother is Yauro."  
  
"Well misters Runolo, you are very much aware that we do have to save our masters?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Just a family history lesson, my dear, sweet half sister," Xanatose replied, just as sarcastic.  
  
"Half sister? What makes you say that?" Ivy asked, shocked.  
  
"Simple. My father was a fillanderer of sorts. When he found out he couldn't sleep with my mother, he found a mistress. I don't blame him. My mother was pretty, yet so annoying. Unfortunately your mother didn't know she was sleeping with a married man. When she found out, she fled to Corruscant, knowing what future you would have had if she had stayed here and let my father raise you, hidden from those temple idiots. Pity, really. You would of made an excelent ally to the Dark Side." giving her history in a few short words.  
  
Ivy's mind was reelling with the weight of his words. Her mother died shortly after she was born. She then had been a shared apprentice between Mace Windu and Yoda, Master Windu teaching her to fight and Master Yoda teaching her Jedi philosophy. Five years later Anala's mother had shown up nine months along in her pregnancy. She felt sorry for Miss Firedancer. No male to take care of her. She even denied that the child had a real father at the time. Later Any had revealed that her father was of flesh and blood and that after 8 months into the pregnancy had sudden doubts about being a father. At age fifteen Ivy had got her Knightship. A little before she had turned 16 she and Anala were sent to Earth, their memmories of the temple erased and led normal lives until two days ago.  
  
"So she's you're half sister?" Qui-Gon asked, surprising Ivy out of her meditative state.  
  
"Of course, don't you see the family resemblance? She inherited all of Father's looks except skin and eye color." Xanatose replied. Since Ivy had also turned around to face  
  
Qui-Gon, he studdied them close. He concluded that they did look extremely alike.  
  
All of a sudden Ivy laughed. "Cool joke Qui, now come on, I think you scared my apprentice enough!" she said still giggling.  
  
"It's no joke," Xanatose replied grining evily at her.  
  
"Damn you," Ivy answered that. She really wanted to believe that this was some elaborate joke.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"What's the plan again?" Yauro asked Obi-Wan and Anala after they all checked their various weaponry; the apprentices making sure that their masters light sabers were strapped next to their own.  
  
"To find where they are now, brother dear," replied Jossefis.  
  
"By the way, why are you helping us, besides the fact that my Master told you to?" asked Anala.  
  
"Personally, we hate the way Xanatose makes every male over 18 join guard service and forces every female of 18 into servants work. At least it lasts for only two years," Jossefis answered again.  
  
"I am SO glad we don't live here," Anala replied with a smile at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Me too. But I think it's time to go," he replied hugging her around the shoulders.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"So how did Brenado come into this?" Ivy asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Simple, since I was on earth, I decided to take an apprentice to share in my knowledge, surprisingly, Michaelm here had enough to make a powerful ally, not to mention a perfect spy," Xanatose answered.  
  
"Spy?"  
  
"Yes. After all I did go to high school with you and that pipsqueak- genius-of-an-apprentice Anala," Brenado answered for his master.  
  
"You always did hate her for being younger than you yet so much smarter, as you just prooved," Ivy said, sorely tempted to spit in his face.  
  
"She always was a show-off. Being 'better' at everything from math to kendo," he said maliciously  
  
"So what if she was a bit ahead of her time? That doesn't mean you had to become an apprentice to this evil scum. you could have asked for help from us. Any did try to make friends with you even against my warnings! She saw something in you that made an impression on her! What she saw I don't know!" Ivy yelled at him, noticing that he was struggling with his emotions.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"We need to get to them now!" Anala said, feeling a half familiar tingling in her mind. She knew some how that it wasn't Force brought.  
  
"What do you think we're doing?" Yauro asked a bit out of breath.  
  
"I don't think it has any thing to do with the force though," Obi-Wan thought out loud.  
  
"You feel it too?" Anala asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked as they stopped to get their bearings.  
  
"You remember when you did that refresher for me at the temple? That light? I think it has something to do with that and also my history. Ivy doesn't know that I know, but I am a Child of the Light, I think you might be one, too," she said wanting to see his reaction. Children of the Light were extremely rare.  
  
"You're joking, right? After all, I heard that only one was born every generation, and that if two were born they would be constantly fighting for dominance. We don't seem to fight, in fact we seem to do just the opposite." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"That was true in other generations but in this generation there seem to be three,"  
  
"Then where's the other one?" Yauro and Jossefis. Obi-Wan was too stunned to say anything.  
  
"In there," she replied motioning towards a large door. She also felt that Ivy and Qui-Gon were in there.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"She would end up back stabbing me! Just like all the other so called friends!" Brenado yelled as he lunged at Ivy.  
  
Suddenly Brenado was thrown back and Anala and Obi-Wan burst through the doors, flanked by Yauro and Jossefis.  
  
"NO ONE MOVE!" Anala yelled in pure shock and anger that a Child of the Light could be turned to darkness.  
  
"So you finnally show up! I've been waiting for this moment whn I could finnaly get my revenge on you and your boyfriend!" Brenado said as he lit his saphire blue light saber.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this Michaelm! Search your self! You know the truth!" Anala said blocking a rapidfire strike at her head.  
  
"Yea, I know the truth! The truth that you're a backstabbing bitch!" he replied.  
  
"Look, I don't want to do this but it has to be done!" Anala replied, using the butt of her light saber to knock him on ass.  
  
"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.  
  
"I have no idea, I'm just going on instinct here. Give me your hand!" she answered.  
  
"I don't know why I am, but I'm trusting you," he replied as he gave her his hand.  
  
Light slowly filled the room as memmories filled the minds of Anala and Obi-Wan.  
  
'It's dark and scary! I don't like it there!' a young Brenado said as the mind prescence of Anala and Obi-Wan looked at images of a very big house. Apparently that was where Xanatose had settled after his supposed defeat.  
  
'Oh come on Mike, you're not scared of anything especially old houses.' said a younger female he knew as Serina MacAiros.  
  
'Of this one I am,' he shuddered as he walked past.  
  
A few days later he was determined to find out had "landed" there. He went in and met a smiling gentleman who called himself Xanatose.  
  
'Do you know how to fight? Do you want to learn how to fight better?' he asked.  
  
Unfortunately, Michaelm agreed. After that Serina noticed a change in him. He looked darker than he used to. They slowly grew apart, until Xanatose moved to Japan for some reason.  
  
By this time Brenado was fifteen. There he met a girl who was the very heart and soul of his Serina. Even though she had tried to make friends, he refused. For some reason he had told his master about her. Xanatose told him that she was a backstabber and a liar, not to be trusted. He believed him.  
  
"So that's it huh?" Anala sighed as she withdrew. "I hope you know that is so untrue," she added as she looked at the astonished Brenado.  
  
"It is?" he asked. Anala just nodded as Obi-Wan drew her up into his arms. "So all I've ever heard from you are lies? All that crap about you finding me and adopting me after a fatal crash in wich my memmories were erased? You bastard! Making me friendless! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he said confronting Xanatose while the brothers, Qui-Gon, and Ivy came over to make sure that Anala and Obi-Wan were all right.  
  
"Who are you going to listen to more? A backstabbing, lying bitch or the guy who intructed you in most forms of martial arts, the guy who watched your back, the man who showed you the real truth?" Xanatose asked putting his hand to his blaster just in case things didn't go as he planned.  
  
Michaelm looked at Anala who was being checked over by the close friends she had gained. From that he made his decision.  
  
"I choose her!" Michaelm cried as Xanatose fired at him.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with the light of three suns, the light of the Children of Light.  
  
"You cannot defeat the Chosen once they have united!" came a strange voice that spoke from eternities away. It was decidedly masculine yet there was a hint of a feminine touch.  
  
"What's going on? I don't under stand!" Xanatose cried in a panic.  
  
"We are the children of Light! We were sent to prevent and destroy the Darkness. You are just the beginning!" said that same mysterious voice. By now the vision of every body else had cleared and they saw Michaelm, Anala, and Obi-Wan standing hand in hand, bearing down on Xanatose.  
  
"But I thought there was only one every generation!" Xanatose said in obvious pain.  
  
"The one has been split into three for the coming of the purge," said that touch of femininity, vissibly coming from Anala. It sounded so full of maternal caring and strength.  
  
"The one has been split into three to defeat the darkness," said one side of the masculine tone. It sounded like it came from Michaelm. It also sounded like the strength of waves on diamond shores.  
  
"The one has been split into three to give strength in the face of adversity," said the other masculine part, coming from Obi-Wan. It was this one that gave it the echo of eternities away with the strength of ages, the bond between life and death.  
  
"TOGETHER WE REPRESENT THE ETERNAL FORCE OF LIGHT!" said that voice again, this time with strength and vigor as the Children launched their final assault. "TOGETHER WE SHALL DEFEAT THE DARKNESS!"  
  
"No!" was the last thing heard from Xanatose as the room filled with blindingly bright, yet somehow comforting, light  
  
"He has been defeated," Anala said, sounding a bit weak.  
  
"But keep in mind that darker times are still to come," Obi-Wan said, supporting Anala.  
  
"We shall be called upon again," said Michaelm, before all three fainted.  
  
"Can somebody explain what just happened?" Yauro asked.  
  
"Later, bro. Right now I think that we need to help the Jedi," Jossefis replied.  
  
"Qui, there still warm," Ivy remarked as she picked up her young apprentice.  
  
"That was some fire works show," he replied as he picked up Obi-Wan. "One of you, get Brenado, while the other goes to the village and guard stations saying that 'Lord' Xanatose is dead," he added to the twins.  
  
"I'll get Michaelm, Jossefis, you can bear the news," Yauro replied.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Three days later  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right Masters?" Michaelm asked as he looked from  
  
Obi-Wan's concerned face to the still sleeping Anala.  
  
"A fighter Any is. All right she will be," replied Yoda as he came up.  
  
Two days ago they had come to the temple, Michaelm and Obi-Wan awoke some two hours later. Immediatly, they were ushered in to the Council Room to answer "a few" questions. Since Anala was still sleeping, the council members decided not to ask her any questions. Instead Obi-Wan and Michaelm answered for her. In that time they had become close friends, and Michaelm was reunited with Serina.  
  
"Of course she's a fighter, I'm her master aren't I?" Ivy replied hand in hand with  
  
Qui-Gon.  
  
"Wouldn't you know it'd be a dream," Anala said as she sat up.  
  
"Any! You're awake!" Obi-Wan said as he swept her up into a gigantic hug.  
  
"Can't Breath! Obi-Wan?" she said as he backed up to look at her.  
  
"Thank what ever gods there be it wasn't a dream!" She said as she kissed him, hard  
  
"Of course it wasn't a dream Any," he replied as they released.  
  
"Oh man! Somebody get me a pail quick!" Anala yelled as she felt her stomach rebel for some reason.  
  
Ivy thought quick and threw an empty trash bin right under Anala. After she had finaly quit heaving, Ivy said "You can't be! The doctor said it was impossible! Oh great!"  
  
"I can't be what?" Anala asked as she gave Ivy the strangest look.  
  
"Look inside!" Ivy replied as she sat down and put her head between her knees to keep off a faint.  
  
Anala obeyed and looked inside her self. There she found the tiny flickering of new life. "Uh, Obi-Wan, promise me you won't faint?"  
  
"Why?" he asked very suspicious.  
  
"You're going to be a father!" She replied with a shy smile.  
  
"Nice joke, Any," he said as he hugged her close.  
  
"No, really see for your self," she answered as she put one of his hands on her stomach.  
  
"Damn you," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Your request for new quarters has been aknowledged, Ivy." Mace Windu said, comming in. Looking over at the apprentices he added, "What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing, just the anouncement that the Afrian prophecy is about to come true," Ivy replied as she looked at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Why am I not surprised!" Mace said.  
  
The Begining---Or is it? 


End file.
